Just An Old Story
by Himesa RiKa
Summary: Tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap/Hanya ada satu yang aku tahu pasti,/Kita,/Sudah tidak bersama lagi/ /gak tau genrenya apa/ /RnR please XD Khu Khu... [ONE SHOOT]


**Khu khu…**

Gomen, bukannya ngelanjutin utang malah bikin yang lain XD

One shoot pertama Rika :)

Douzo B)

**Warn: mungkin sedikit susah dimengerti, isinya curhat SEMUA XD~~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST AN OLD STORY**

**.**

_**Tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap**_

_**Hanya ada satu yang aku tahu pasti**_

_**Kita,**_

_**Sudah tidak bersama lagi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Waktu itu, -aku sedikit lupa, tapi yang pasti aku yakin, kamu pernah nanya ke aku.

_Gimana perasaan aku waktu kamu putusin_

Mungkin udah telat buat jawabnya…, tapi…

_-ah, bahkan aku tidak sadar waktu itu kamu mutusin aku_

Ehm…, apa pertanyaan yang kayak gitu harus ada ya?

_Yasudahlah… sudah tidak berlaku ini…_

Persaan aku itu nyampur. Gak tau ada perasaan apa aja yang ada, sudah terlalu _sibuk _sampai tidak bias membedakannya. Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa tahu, kalau di dalamnya tercampur rasa sedih.

Tapi mungkin –menurutku aku masih bisa menyembunyikannya.

Mungkin kamu bisa ngeliat aku berlaku seolah-olah semuanya tanpa ada masalah.

_Kuharap begitu_

Hampir satu hari penuh aku bisa ketawa lepas seperti biasanya. Bahkan mungkin aku rasanya itu lebih dari yang biasanya (?)

_Semoga waktu itu tidak ada yang menyadarinya_

Mungkin tidak ada orang yang tahu…, _bahkan mungkin diriku sendiri juga tidak tahu_ , apa, sesuatu yang sebenarnya

Semua temanku, tadi -mungkin sudah tahu apa yang terjadi

_Kamu nggak apa-apa?_

_Ng!, ngga apa-apa kok_

Akh, berbohong itu memuakkan, tapi, apa ada suatu hal yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa berbohong?, bahkan yang aku tahu selama ini aku _selalu_ membohongi diriku sendiri

Hanya ada satu orang yang tahu semuanya…, bahkan dia mungkin dia lebih tahu dari pada aku sendiri.

_Kurokocchi._

Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa aku percaya. _Untuk semuanya_. Aku bisa menceritakannya. Lalu dia akan mengetahuinya lebih dari yang aku ceritakan.

Setelah satu hari penuh kebohongan selesai, aku pulang kerumah sambil merenung.

_Apa-apaan kelakuanku dari tadi?_

Sesampainya di rumah keadaanku –mungkin bisa di bilang langsung 'drop'

Batuk, pilek, panas *sigh*

_Kenapa?_

Yakin, itu cuman karena lagi error aja badannya.

Setiap malam, seperti biasa, selalu telefon cerita hal yang _sebenarnya_.

'Kise –kun, mungkin kamu drop gara-gara kamu terlalu mikirin masalah kamu habis di putusin itu'

'ahaha, mana mungkin Kurokocchi…, aku kan nggak mikirin…'

'Kise –kun, berhenti membohongi dirimu…'

.

Keadaanku pulih setelah satu hari libur.

Tapi suaraku masih belum kembali dari seraknya.

Seperti biasa tetap menyapa orang-orang yang aku temui dengan riang. Tapi suaraku tidak bisa di tukar.

'kamu suaranya serak gara-gara habis nangis semaleman ya?'

_*sigh* gak gitu juga kali_

'haha, masa sih, gak mungkin kali, ngaco deh'

_-mungkin_

Jujur malam itu aku ngga nangis sama sekali

_Kecuali di dalam hati_

Yang aku tahu, aku _sudah_ nangis beberapa lama sebelum kamu mutusin aku.

_Mungkin firasat… haha lucu_

Tapi mungkin itu ajaib ya, _aku hebat_, aku cuman bisa nangis pada saat itu.

.

Ada satu orang.

_Midorimacchi_

Aku tahu dia tsundere. Dan aku juga tahu kalau ini sebenarnya sudah sangat terlambat. Tapi, _arigatou ne…_

Seseorang yang tadinya menurutku seorang pengganggu, dia, _membelaku_.

Sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengetahuinya. Hanya ada satu dugaan. Dia _pernah_ menyukainya.

.

Lalu tiba-tiba kamu datang lagi.

_Kenapa?_

Mulai menghubungiku lagi.

_Untuk apa?_

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

_-aku tahu itu_

Jangan melihatku seeperti itu. Itu bukan tatapanmu yang dulu padaku.

Jangan bilang kamu datang hanya untuk membuat aku merasakannya _lagi_.

Hm, apa mungkin akan lebih menarik, kalau mulai dari sekarang aku hitung saja waktunya.

_Satu hari…_

_Dua hari…_

_Tiga hari…_

Sampai saat itu terjadi _lagi_

_Akashicchi_

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**Khu khu…**

**ARGH, DEMI APA, INI CERITA APAAN *sigh*, Rika pun sebenernya SAMA SEKALI gak ngerti tentang jalannya cerita ini. Ga nyambung banget. Absurd to the max -_-" gomen nyampah beneran… /nunduk2**

**Inspirasinya dapet dari diary Rika pas SD yang dikirain udah raib kemana, ternyata tiba2 nongol di depan mata. Pas di buka2, isinya… *tableflip* banget lah -_-**

**Tanggal berdasarkan '**_**kejadian**_**' [18 Feb 2011]**

**Uda 3 taun ya… *sigh* ini galau *flashback***

**.**

**YAUDAHLA YA, UDAH KADALUARSA INI #mwahahahahah**

**.**

**Follow?**

**Fav?**

**Pm?**

**REVIEW?**

***flame gak masuk di pilihan***

**Di terima dengan senang hati ;)**


End file.
